worlds_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2 Walkthrough
Anyone can edit this page! Feel free to add your own strategies for each battle, skill suggestions, and anything else that you think might benefit players. Please keep any comments on this page walkthrough-related. We've created Review/Suggestion and Bug Report pages, so if your comments are more relevant to either of those topics you can post them there! Mezzanine Stairs needs your help to continue creating free content! Visit their Support page to learn how you can encourage production of the World's End series. Video playthroughs of World's End Chapter 2 on YouTube: jaffer duo caramida9 Formulas Damage = (Attack - Defense) +/- 20% This applies to ALL damage in the game: melee, ranged, special or trap-based. Hit chance = (Hit % - Evade %) + (20% for back attacks, 10% for side attacks) + (between 20% and -20% based on height) Note that ranged attacks receive no facing or height-based (dis)advantages. These values are the same for Special attacks, which simply use "Special" stats. General tips Use the Set Direction command to adjust your units' facing at the end of your turn. Most enemies will attack a character's back or side whenever possible (receiving a 20% or 10% hit bonus respectively). Note that this can be used to your advantage when you want to call attention away from a vulnerable unit. Shove is useful in positioning enemies to be attacked by characters that can hit multiple tiles. This is often a better strategy for weaker characters to use instead of using their own attacks. Whenever possible, seek a height advantage. Simply standing on a pile of corpses will reduce enemy bonuses for back or side attacks. Occasionally your view of tiles will be blocked by enemies, fallen bookshelves or other obstacles. In these cases, using the Cursor, located in the lower left of the screen, can be helpful. It can be used to target both movement and attacks. At any point within a battle, if you click on one of your playable characters, and then click Details, you are able to purchase new active or passive skills to help you during combat. Since you do not necessarily need to wait until the next break point to acquire new skills, this is especially useful if you have the skill points to learn something you may need in the heat of the battle. This also applies to arming yourself with new equipment acquired in the battlefield. Abilities and items are stackable; for instance, Foot Grease and Haste applied at the same time will allow you to move four times as far. Remember you can reset your skills when you're out of battle, just click on the skills you learned and click "Forget" to get Skill Points back so you can spend them on the skills you need. Keep in mind you only get so many zloteks. Think about whether or not a purchase will really help you before making it. Also note that armor drops more often than weapons and can be kept longer since you can hand them down. It is worth noting that the game can be beaten with any set of skills, or even with no skills purchased at all. Don't expect it to be easy, though! Episode Five Tiervan Jail, Outside In terms of skill purchases, Ysabel's Limb Crusher (75 ) is a fine upgrade to her already useful Limb Breaker. Ivan benefits from 8-Directional Spear (0 ) and Spear Plus (40 ) to give his otherwise uncontested SP some use. Strategy 1,by Malfarence:Struggle and kill Bliksa as fast as possible, then stun and stase Floric.After disposing of him, Szydwo will be a piss in the wind, as a slowing arrow or a stun and stasis can rape him quick. Advice:This is the hardest battle in the game, because Casimir is fairly exposed, and you have no tank, so you have to use Oksana smartly. Advice (ZenTrickster) If Oksana has the robe with 50% Arrow evade, she can safely tank with little trouble (you do have two healers after all). Oksana with White Bolt is also not a bad idea and can help with just enough DPS to bring down everyone in time. Tiervan Jail, Inside The three enemy groups will attack each other as well as Tevoran and Company. Any enemies killed by other enemies will yield their Skill Points and item drops at the end of the battle. Using Tevoran's Mockery during this battle can be unwise, as it will cause the enemies to stop fighting amongst themselves. Advice, by ZenTrickster Many people make the assumption that Ivan is really bad because of his performance in Chapter 1. Don't make that mistake - he is AMAZING in this chapter. Be sure to grab 8-Directional Attack before the start of this battle. It make a world of a difference. Strategy 1, by Malfarence: First turn: Put Tevoran right in front of Myslik andIvan back-to back with him.You may wound the guards or the bronois but be as far from the Tiendais as possible and be careful so that the guards only attack the thugs. Second turn form a bulk. Vadim must stun the surviving thug, and Ivan and Edwin must restrain the guards from skewering by forming a row with them having the wall behing them. If done properly, they will only attack Edwin. Third turn:kill one guard,wound the other, secure the side. Fourth turn:kill the remaining guard and prepare to kill the remaining thugs. Fifth turn:Kill whatever thug is left and advance toward the second guard team while mocking.Stunning and wounding guards while doing this is reccomended if possible. Sixth turn:Mock and juxtapose corpse battle focused on the archer.It will be surrounded from two-three directions and will have his retreat cut(he can even be caught with a Spear Plus). Seventh Turn:Vadim must kill the archer with corpses, and will still be able to deal 22-26 to Olaf, which, already wounded, will fall immediately. Advice, by Darkred In my opinion, this fight is easier than the last one. You can easily rush down the Tiendai Thugs and the Archer and clean up the Bronoi Thugs when you're finished. Just spam Kidney Jab and Spear Plus on the enemies, and don't use Mockery. (Who would?) Tiervan Jail, Cafeteria Shield Guards will not move until a player character comes with their attack range, or until they lose Hit Points. Beware their shove attacks - don't place any of your party members near a ledge. Keep in mind you can pick up the various lamps in the room and lob them for explosive damage - 40 points in a 3x3 square. Strategy 1,by Malfarence: First turn wait next to the first lamp, then a group of three guards will come close. Second turn:Throw the lamp, block the stairs with Tevoran, and ambush the spearmen.They will be in a pretty bad state. Third turn:Stun Willhelm, kill Dennis and Urosz(employ the lamp from the closest table.Period.If you didn't kill both, don't worry. Fourth turn:Kill the other spearman with Tevoran if you didn't get to, or chase Radomir with Ed.Ivan and Vadim must stun and wound Willhelm. Fifth turn:Get everyone in the lower pit to chase down Radomir. Sixth turn:Keep chasing Radomir with Ed, and stun Willhelm. Ivan can either help Vadim or Ed depending on who he is closer to. Seventh turn:By now Radomir is killed.Willhelm must be harassed, and try to get everyone on the stairs. Eight turn:Get everyone closer to the stairs, mock, stun, and harass Wilhelm. The second lamp close to the stairs is good for the harassment. Ninth turn:Even if you hunted down Radomir to the end of the pit, now your team is assembled at the middle of the stairs. Tenth turn:Kill Wilhelm(finally) and conquer the stairs.Patch yourself up, then prepare for the last two. The high amount of turns required to win this battle is due to the low unit/effectivetile. After you've patched yourself up, chase the other two and do like this: Wound one gravely, until he has less than 30 life, then drop him off the ledge.Careful so they don't do this on you. Tiervan Jail, Central Chamber Spawned units: Behind two of the doors you'll find lurking Tiervan Thugs. These are treated as enemies by the Tiervan Guards, who will attack any of them that happen to be nearby. The Warden can be incredibly tough, but can be easily dispatched by shoving him off high ledges. If you're lucky, you can get a Tiendai Thug to stall him for 2-3 turns. Door A: Iron Mace Door B: Tiendai Thug Door C: Ecthain Cross Door D: Tiendai Thug Strategy 1, by Malfarence: First turn: Kill Uther and wound Loki, get the boys toward the doors.Mock. Second turn: Get the Cross of Echtain, give it to Oksana, and give the Blessed Girdle to Casimir. Kill Loki. Third turn: Kill Uther and Dervan. Wound Klaus with Oksana's Bolt. Fourth turn: Release Stojak, stun Kresnik, retreat the boys toward Stojak's room and heal a little. Bring Casimir to heal Tevoran, arrow Cvetan with Ysabel and bolt Klaus with Oksana. Fifth turn: Have Ivan kill Loki, Casimir heal him, Vadim stun Kresnik, he and Tevoran make way for Stojak to harass the Warden. Ysabel should descend the stairs and Oksana should finish Klaus. By now there should be four guards left, you should get the other two doors with upper force, kill the other shield guard, Kresnik and when Lubomir is alone he can be stalled by Tevoran and bombed hard. Note: The special Warden's Emblem you get from defeating the boss should be given to Tevoran. It allows him to use a special ability every other turn. Whether that is Mockery, Berate, Scold, or Enrage that is amazingly useful. (ZenTrickster, seconded by infernape612) Episode Six Eastern Forest, Part One Many enemies in this episode have attacks that deal poison damage; Casimir's Detox Dart (25 ) and Oksana's Purify (30 ) can help deal with this. You may also wish to purchase Tevoran's Bullet Cleaver (40 ) to protect against the rifle-wielding soldiers that dominate the second half of this episode and the second half of the next. Finally, many of the game's most powerful enemies have attacks that damage the entire party. The first of these appears as the boss of this episode, and Oksana's Multiheal (60 ), although expensive, will save your life. Equipping Tevoran with the Warden's Emblem seems to be a good choice, since that way he can use his powerful skills Mockery/Berate/Scold/Enrage more often. If he is loaded up to 20 SP he can use mockery three times in a row, which can win some battles rather easily if the rest of the party has enough damage potential. You can choke off the majority of incoming enemies using the bridge closest to you - just leave your tankiest party member on the bridge and watch as they try to funnel in vain. This is also a great opportunity to make use of Ivan's spear's long reach, along with Ysabel's crossbow. Please note that you cannot (unfortunately) push enemies into the river or water. Strategy 1,by Malfarence: 1:Have Ed block the river,Ysabel and Oksana wound Gyges and Kottos, and Ivan and Vadim prepared to take Gyges's brunt. 2:Have Ed kill Kottos, Ysabel stun Makahali,Vadim,the others kill Gyges and wound another. 3:Kill Bharaiva,medium wound Durga.Kill Aigaion with Ed.Begin building a spider corpse tower in front of Ed. 4:Kill Durga,wound Set. By now kill Set and Makahali which have no slightest chance of taking your perfect victory.Have the tower built in front of Ed. Eastern Forest, Part Two Remember to use the aforementioned bridge-choke tactic here (you should use the opposite bridge this time). Strategy 1,by Malfarence:If you used my strategy on the previous battle,the chieftain is blocked, so you have less to worry about. 1:Put Ed in front of the bridge, with Ysabel and Ivan to his side.With the other three it will seem tempting to have them dodge Ungoli, but doing so will allow the enemy to enter your perimeter easily.Have Vadim, Oksana and even Casimir attack Khaluf.If you worry for Casimir, send him a little behind or in an arm's length to aid any wounded.You may mock, but it's fairly useless in this battle. 2:Stun Khaluf and slow Ungoli.Wound Bael. 3:Kill Bael and Ungoli, wound Benzai. 4:Kill Benzai, wound the two boars by replacing Ed with Ivan.Heal.Stun Indra. 5-6:Kill the three boars and the last spider.By now sending Oksana,Ivan and Ysabel will kill Varahi without recieving a small wound. Eastern Field, Part One Voronese Grenadiers are extremely deadly for their antigroup capabilities, and for the fact that they rely on "Special Attack" damage rather than normal damage. Bear in mind, however, that they generally won't hesitate to grenade their own allies (assuming that they don't move out of the way first). You should especially take care of their self-destruction attack, which they'll use when they're low on hp. In the upper portion of the map, you'll find the merchant's poorly hidden stash, which contains Bulletproof Clothes and 250 . Strategy 1,by Malfarence:This battle is recognized as one of the hardest ones, so you must play all cards well. Tevoran is a top notch here, his health level is your team's health level. Equip him with Holy Undergarments or Warden's Emblem (preferably the latter),Bulletproof Clothes as soon as you get them, and use Vadim or Ivan+Foot Grease+Greasy Jacket+Berate to take the chest in one turn. It is mandatory for Tevoran, as well as getting him Bullet Cleaver. Paranoia is very reccomended for him,too.Also keep in mind to KO the grenadiers when possible, and to stun Lt. James when you have the occasion.First priority is Clovis, I've seen how hard the battle is made by him. Turn 1:Send Ivan towards the chest with Foot Grease and advance everyone forward, wounding whatever possible. Turn 2:Mock and focus on whomever you can,killing him. Turn 3:Chances are that the captain's order dispelled their enrage but after a part of them attacked Tev. This split the damage. It's time to kill whoever is the most exposed and stun the grenadiers.If there aren't less than 8 enemies by now you are in danger. Turn 4:Take out the most vulnerable enemy and take care of Tevoran quickly. Seeing as Ivan is by this turn deployed, tanking is easier by now and he is even charged up to use his specials. Turn 5:Mock and hold on well. It is possible you killed a third soldier by now, but Edwin is highly threatened. Turn 6:Stun and heavily wound Arthur. He is a pain in the ass. Don't kill him, it would be a waste of healpower which can be used to heal Tev. Turn 7:With a power chain you will be able to kill the captain and a grenadier this turn, making it 6 on 3-4. Mock too... Turn 8:You will have the oportunity to kill someone, and to stun another one. Do it. Turn 9:Kill another one and wound the last one-two. Turn 10:By my experience, here's when it ends. Eastern Field, Part Two Hold on to the Onyx Necklace you receive from the Cloaked Woman; it will come in handy during the two sewer chapters in Episode Nine. Strategy 1,by Malfarence: Keep the equipment unchanged until phase two. Have Multiheal and Echtain Cross on Oksana. Even though you are exposed and suffer from height disadvantage and have to face those strong pigmen, they are less than the snipers. Those are the pain in the ass. And the Miasma that may erase your sissies doesn't help much. Your only consolation is that Donatien and Eveque are close by. Phase 1: Turn 1:Kill Eveque, Mock. Turn 2:Kill Donatien and counter the Miasma with a Healburst.Careful, leave only Tevoran and Ivan exposed, and direct the damage towards them. Turn 3:Kill one pigman, mock, and re-outfit Edwin with a steel plate. Phase 2: Turn 1:Kill another pigman and wound one sniper.Send tevoran inside their formations. Turn 2:Kill a sniper and wound and stun a pigman. Turn 3:Kill a pig or gravely wound and stun another. Turn 4:Kaput the last pigmen.Stase or slow the last sniper. Turn 5 and 6: Finish the last sniper.After that: Phase 3: Put Oksana on SP saving duty, and hunt the mystic down with everyone. We've got no further strategy other than that, because she generates too many posibilities, teleporting like she does.ANYWAYS:Remember that Slow works againist her, and cliff falls are something she should experience. Episode Seven Train to Vorona, Luxury Car The next two episodes do not require any significant new skills, so feel free to upgrade the skills you already have. Some good choices are Ivan's Spear Doubleplus (80 ) and Spear Tripleplus (80 ), Ysabel's Hostility (35 ) and its upgrades, Casimir's Regen Dart (60 ) and Veteran Apothecary (30 ) and its upgrades, and Oksana's Healburst (60 ) and Unnatural Ardor (30 ) and its upgrades. It`s worth to note that during this interval you can buy some more "exotic" and rare consumables like : Korova milk, Homemade Vodka,Phorian Optiate, Gatormoose Tooth and Jhurukian Upper. During the battle, use the objects lying around to block the Hillmen in either the front or back of the car. This halves the amount of enemies you'll have to deal with. It is suggested to rush one side of the room before you're caught fighting two fronts. Strategy 1, by Malfarence: Turn 1: Trap the northern ones with Ivan, Tev and Aizu. Kill the southern ones with Oksana,Ysabel, Vadim and Casimir's full Prejudice.Mock. Turn 2:Wound them again. Turn 3:Kill whichever two you want. Turn 4:Kill another 2-3. Turn 5: Checkmate. Train to Vorona, Boxcar Keep in mind that while you can rush melee party members (i.e. Tevoran) into the crowd, the enemies can use "Tornado Spin" to get your melee attackers mixed up in the crowd. Strategy 1,by Malfarence: Give Tevoran Red Belt,Retaliatory Strike and Plate Armor.He will be unbeatable. Turn 1: Employ smart shoving and kill Jethro.Wound Tater in the process. Turn 2:Kill someone else and mock.Another one should be dead by now. Turn 3:Kill Tater. Turn 4:Kill two and slow Reynold. Turn 5:Kill the last one and Reynold. Masori, South District Spawned units: Your new unit, Reynold, is a melee unit with very good damage output; his Valor (40 ) and Gallantry (80 ) are good skills to invest in. A good idea would be to have Tevoran stay back and use mockery; as long as you can keep the enemies away from him, he shouldn't take any significant damage, and the others will be safe from attack, while at the same time be close to the enemy lines, where they can break them apart. Another option would be to have two tanks choking off the leftmost slope; this wall will prevent most of the enemies from getting to you, as they will usually try to rush directly at your main force. No matter what tactic you use, Ysabel has a great vantage point, and can deal quite a bit of damage. Note that you should prevent last grenade and tactical order at all costs, as they can deal massive damage and cause them to be impossible to hit. Adept shot is a pain, but it can easily be dealt with if you have purify. The two mercenaries that will attack from the left can ruin your formation, so you should have someone take care of them, preferably Reynold, but Ivan works to, and even Vadim if you prefer the evasive character tactics. Reynold can deal a lot of damage, and if you have flying roundhouse or hidden fist, you can hurt them and knock them off the ledge for even more damage. This will also delay them a bit if they're somehow still alive. Bulletproof Vest is a must-have in this battle, as most of the enemies rely on guns and bows. It can be used to support tanking characters, or just to improve someone's defense. Flamebow for Ysabel is good to have if you want a raw damage output, and it's upgrade, Flameblast is also handy for cutting SP regeneration and in so crippling most soldiers' attacks. Depending on your fighting style, Oksana can learn a variety of healing and special attacks. Door A: Refined Knife Door B: Voronese Soldier Door C: Voronese Soldier Door D: Regenerative Cloak Door E: Jhurukian Upper, 300 Masori, Zofia's Fortress Spawned units: Objective: Survive 10 turns. Defeating the enemies is not necessary, but is worthwhile for the points and valuable loot they yield. More enemy units will spawn periodically. Keep in mind that if you fight this battle intelligently and aggressively, it is perfectly possible to defeat all of the enemies before the turn limit expires. At the northwest wall there are two switches; using them will trigger explosives. It is recommended to lure enemies on the east (mined) path by sending everyone to that path, except someone like Oksana who will trigger the explosives (and store SP and use Holy Storm/Celestial Drive to help the team from afar) and Aizu who will block northeast path by herself (enemies will not able to pass through her nor they will able to kill her as long as Obscurity is active). Alternatively, you could use Vadim with brag and/or various evade boosting equips and skills to block the Northern path, however this would require a healer, and that means Casamir or Oksana will not be able to provide as much support for the rest of the team. If you haven't invested in offense then the best way to dish out damage on this stage is corpses. If you can chain together multiple throws you can wrack up much more damage than you normally could with just straight up attacks (Note: This doesn't apply to Reynold.). The more corpses you have the more damage you can deal per turn. Another strategy would be to have a heavy attacker and a healer to block the Northern path, such as Ivan or Reynold, and push forward. The rest of the party can push the enemies from the south-eastern side, and then trap any remaining enemies on the large bridge with a pincer attack between the north and South. However, this strategy involves a lot of healing, so Oksana and Casamir's SP would be strained somewhat. General tips form Szafirmag: -If you want to have change to overhelm enemies in this battle it`s important to take down Claude quickly,because his Horrific Bellow destroy your DPS significantly. To do it use movement buff to bait him near mine(egde of his movement and attack range). This allows to take him down in 2 turns with help of mine even with "no skills purchased at all" Episode Eight Underground, Tunnel Hole Vadim's equipment will return to the party inventory, and his points can be distributed to the other party members. Searching his body will yield Phorian Opiate and Foot Grease. Your new unit Zofia is a ranged attacker with some incredibly powerful area of effect attacks; consider purchasing her Prurience (40 ) and Debauchery (80 ). Stalactites will periodically fall onto the map, causing up to 40 damage to any character they hit. They'll fall on the turn indicated in the image to the right, at the start of the enemies' portion of the turn. If you can succesfully force enemies under stalagmites, they will take lots of damage, and be shoved to the side; this can be especially useful if the enemy falls down a ledge, no only will it delay them, but anyone stuck in the hole is in trouble if the only exit sealed off. Think of it as an pot they can't escape, where you can just pick them off. Note that the Subhumans can jump onto ledges much higher than you, so have more movement options Underground Cavern, Part One Slimes will spawn from a certain point on the map. Unlike normal slimes (those appearing at the start of the battle), these enemies yield no points when defeated. A secret item, the Arachnid Boots, can be found near the bottom center of the map; look for the dimly flashing item next to a mushroom. If Ivan still has the Greasy Leather Jacket from Part 1, these two items can stack to give him excellent mobility. Haste can also help if you want to stay away from enemies, as normal characters moving normally cannot hope to escape a Spider's superior movement distance and jump. Underground Cavern, Part Two Similar to the previous battle slimes will spawn from two points on the map, and likewise they yield no points when defeated. You should place a spider corpse three squares away from top left corner of the higher area (It should be at the very edge of where Sien can move and line up with Grzhib) to prevent an assault from two sides. If you have done what was said above you can safely shove the mushrooms off the cliff to temporarily remove them from the fight and possibly kill them safely. Blue Mushrooms will explode upon death, inflicting Choking status (-25% Hit/Evade) while Purple Mushrooms explode when reduced to 30 , causing Stun and Stasis. Kill these abominations using ranged attacks, or Ivan's spear. The raised ledge near the tracks at the top provide a safe vantage point for snipers, as not even spiders can jump that high. Use Ysabel's superior range or Zofia's explosive attacks to obliterate the nearby enemies and provide support for melee attackers. Underground Station The turrets will attack any character, player or enemy, who ventures too close to them. While they are generally not too reliable for dealing damage to the enemy, they can make a great distraction for 1-2 turns. At the beginning of the battle, they'll generally split into two groups - one group with both foremen will hit the left and the rest will hit the right. You can try blockading the left ramp using throwable objects and Aizu (plus her Obscurity skill) which is guaranteed to render the foremen helpless. You can also try blockading the middle cliff (remember that subhumans jump very high) by placing your ranged/support units at the ledge. The majority of them should file in from the right, which can be handled easily with melee attackers. Keep in mind a few might leak via the far left cliff. If you can block the left, the turret can be depended on to deal some steady damage. Use Ysabel and Zofia to strafe the enemies below, and have a heavy attacker with haste or arachnid boots go down and kite the enemies, this works well with Ivan, especially if he also has greasy leather jacket. Casamir's fast darts are a fine addition if you want more hits. Foreman's claws don't seem to do anything. Episode Nine Vorona, Palace Dungeon Keep in mind that if you wish to have multiple copies of the Cold Sword for the dual wielding Tevoran, the Refined Mace for Oksana and newcomer Martin, and the Violence Dress for 2 of your female characters, you must purchase a copy before this battle and another copy afterward. Throughout this episode, you should make a priority of purchasing Ysabel's Flamebow (40 ) and Flameblast (80 ) and Zofia's Lewd Glance (50 ); the final boss has many powerful attacks that make use of his SP and is immune to most disabling status effects, and Flameblast's Burning effect and Lewd Glance's Enamored effect will hamper his efforts to annihilate you. Other good purchases are Casimir's Walking Pharmacy (60 ), Alchemical Deity (90 ), and Regen Dart (60 ), as well as Oksana's Unnatural Fervor (60 ), Matronly Zeal (90 ), and Healburst (60 ) to improve your healing capabilities. Buffs that increase movement speed can work particularly well for this battle, because your height disadvantage and the two grenadiers make rushing the enemy position a necessity. General Item Tips by ZenTrickster: I wouldn't waste your precious resources on buying the Cold Swords. They offer +2 Damage each at a -5% Accuracy, compared to your Refined Swords. Since Tevoran only has 100% Accuracy WITH the Refined Swords, this actually leads to a net DECREASE in damage when you factor in the lower Accuracy. Besides its Tevoran, your tank. You don't need to waste precious resources on his swords. Focus on the Grey Spear and the Crossbow of Terror instead. Also unless you're building a weird Melee Oksana, she doesn't need the Refined Mace. The Holy Sickle is much better for her. General Item Tips by Szafirmag: I agree with ZenTrickster in case of swords, but Refined mace which buffs attack both Martin and Oksana (+8 from basic Iron mace for 2 characters in one item,because you can pass them between them during combat, yes please). If you played Zofia`s fortress defense well you have Consecrated sickle and I think that spending 700 zloteks in +2 Sp. attack(even +4 if you don`t have it) upgrade isn`t worthy,when for 850 zloteks you can have good defense and +7 Sp. attack (Cardinal robe) Advice by Darkred Generally you want to put the Warden's emblem on Martin (Encourage) or Zofia (Molotov) on the first turn to use their more powerful skills faster. With Ysabel and Zofia all you need to do with them is shoot at Rudolf's men while the rest run up the stairs to kill the Bishop and Lieutenant (possibly with the aid of Haste). Voronese Sewer, Part One Bear in mind that the interval before this battle will be the last opportunity you will have to do shopping before the end of the game. Prepare accordingly. During the battle, every two turns, a torrent of filth will spray forth from the grate near the center of the map. Any character caught in the blast will be shoved, and incur up to 40 points of damage. You can use this to your advantage by holding your ground and funneling all the enemies through it. Voronese Sewer, Part Two The Sewer Shaman will occasionally summon more Sewer Minions to aid his foul schemes. These yield no points upon defeat, but are otherwise identical to their non-summoned brethren. You can use melee attackers to block the slope on the western side to deal with them on by one, use your tankiest character to distract the shaman by placing him inside his range with Casimir constantly healing him. Once you have killed all the other enemies, the shaman can be easily dealt with. Voronese Wilderness If Duriken falls to 209 or less, he'll use the Tranquil Chime. This item instantly heals 100 and cures all negative statuses, and for 2 turns, also increases Duriken's stats by 25% and grants him an extra 5 . If you're particularly unlucky, Duriken will unleash Eternal Vacuum and Dissolution on the same turn, which can wipe out some of the weaker party members. Skills such as Zofia's Lewd Glance and Tevoran's Enrage can be useful in keeping Duriken from attacking. You can consider boosting SP to spam these skills with an item like Korova Milk. Also, hasting a party member and shoving Duriken off of the cliff he starts out on can be effective. In the lower corner of the map, searching the rather conspicuous hole in the ground will unveil the Bone Godemiche. General tips form Szafirmag: -Martin buffed with korova milk and Crystalline Fungus allows you spam his encourage every turn,which significantly increases yours party DPS -Even with "no skills purchased at all" it`s possible to burst down Duriken from 250 to 0,so you can burst him down before he has change to use Tranquil Chime. Offensive Strategy by ZenTrickster This is a nice and dependable strategy that you can use if you have focused on upgrading the offensive capabilities of your characters, especially Ivan. He must have 8-Directional Attack at the very least, but Spear Triple Plus and all 3 Dmg/Health passives are recommended. Ivan should have the Arachnid Boots equipped, for a total of 6 movements. On Turn 1, Tevoran should use Berate. Rush everyone (except Tevoran) up the hill. Stick as close as possible to the hill for the shortest distance up. Tevoran should NOT go up the hill and remain about where he is. Ivan should use 1 Foot Grease and be able to reach both Duriken and the Priest. Attack both of them. Ysabel should move to a position where she can attack Duriken on the first turn - preferably with Flameburst. This is the same position Zofia is in when she starts the battle. Casamir should move to a position where he can Regen Dart both Ivan and Tevoran. On their turn, the priest is going to waste time Healing instead of casting Multi-Haste. THIS is what you need. If the Priest casts Multi-Haste, it's basically game over. Even if Duriken casts Dissolution back to back every turn doesn't matter as much as this spell. The whole strategy revolves around keeping the Priest too busy to use Multi-Haste (by delivering damage to keep him busy healing). Turn 2: Make sure to heal Ivan to full health with Casamir. Move Ivan to attack the Priest and move everyone else up the hill. If one of the Assassins moved to attack Ivan, Ysabel can target him. It is more likely that both Assassins use their first turn to cast Misdirection - if so, move Ysabel up the hill instead. If Duriken used Dissolution, assess the damage on your party. In some cases, using Multiheal is a must. In others, it might be better to just use Oksana to target heal whoever might die. Move Tevoran towards the secret object by going right and down. For some reason when he's off to the right, the AI prefers attacking him. From this point on, Tevoran simply moves to take the item AND casts Scold as much as possible every other turn. Make sure he doesn't die because he will be out of reach of any healers (unlikely, but possible). Turn 3: Assuming Multi-Haste hasn't been cast yet (takes a bit of luck, but the Priest should have been busy healing everyone), Zofia can now get in range to Lewd Glance Duriken. With Tevoran boosting her SP, she can actually do this back to back for 2 - 3 turns. This is the window of time you have to kill both Assassins and the Priest. This turn the Prince can use Encourage and Tevoran should use Scold. Use both of their abilities as often as possible. Make sure Ivan doesn't let up on the Priest - keep targetting him with Spear Triple Plus. Reynold should be able to get into range and Roundhouse kick twice in a row. If he can't, shove him into place. You should be able to kill one Assassin this turn and severely hurt the Priest. Make sure to heal Ysabel or Oksana with Casamir - it is unlikely you have a Multiheal this turn and you don't want any accidents to kill one of your softer characters. Turn 4: Continue to use Lewd Glance to lock down Duriken. Kill the Priest with Reynold and Ivan. Ysabel should be able to fire at people, but if she can't move her into a position where she can target Duriken. Reynold and Ivan should be able to handle the Assassin by themselves. Everyone else focus on luring Duriken up the ramp onto the edge of the ledge. Turn 5: Zofia uses Lewd Glance. Ivan and Reynold kill the last Assassin (might take 2 turns if you're unlucky) Tevoran collects the item (or uses Scold if you like, since you should still have one more turn left after this). Prince uses Encouragement to ensure victory. Turn 6: Destroy Duriken. I prefer to deal just enough damage so that Prince Martin can shove him off the cliff, Spartan style. Do whatever you think is fitting. Done correctly, I was able to replicate this strategy multiple times with Flawless Victory and every enemy killed. Congratulations! Interesting note: Duriken won't use Tranquil Chime if he's under the effects of Lewd Glance. So hit away! My(jaffer duo) gameplay: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL0pwcLEhjGNrWGUQ2_EADRE7zCHBQQyYl I always feel like this game is under-rated and underestimated, eventually I decide to share my videos here. Please don't just copy my strategies, I hope more people can learn more things from my videos. Category:Walkthroughs